Blue Rose
by New London
Summary: Kék rózsa. Arthurnak meg kell találnia a királyát, de az órák segítsége nélkül nem megy. Miután megtalálja, a királyság háborúba sodródik, és neki el kell hagynia a palotát. Sikerül-e Alfrednek megmentenie Arthurt, mielőtt a virág szírmai lehullanak? Cardverse/Cardtalia AU. UsUk. Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur tágra nyitott szemekkel nézett maga elé. Édesanyja görcsösen fogta a kezét, rázta a fejét, és semmiségekről beszélt. Arthur nem hallotta, hogy miről. Az előtte lévő asztalon hagyott órát nézte folyamatosan. Ez az óra néhány másodperc alatt megváltoztatta az életét. A Királynő órája.

- De ... de miért pont én ...? - kérdezte alig hallható hangon. Szemeiben elkezdtek gyűlni a könnyek, mikor apja szigorú tekintetével találkozott.

- Az óra téged választott ki. Nincs mit tenni - mondta, majd kiment a szobából. Édesanyja letérdelt elé, és szorosan megölelte.

- Ne sírj, Arthur, nem kell emiatt sírni. Büszkék vagyunk rád - próbálta nyugtatgatni, de sajnos sehogy sem sikerült. A sós könnyek végigfolytak az arcán, még szorosabban vonva magához az anyukáját.

Anyukája csitítgatta, szólítgatta, mondta, hogy minden rendben lesz. Arthur nem hitt neki. Nincs semmi sem rendben. Ő nem lehet királynő! Először is, ő fiú. Bár tudta ő is jól, hogy a posztokon a nem nem számít. De attól még mindig ott van az a tény, hogy ő még csak tizenkét éves ...

Amikor a testvérei megtudták, még jobban csúfot űztek belőle. Még jobban kigúnyolták, még jobban megtaposták a büszkeségét. Eddig is utálta a testvéreit, na de most már még jobban. Apja a leghalványabb jelet sem mutatta, hogy érdekelné őt ez az egész. Nem mintha Arthur törődött volna vele. Az egyetlen, amit az apjától és a testvéreitől tanult, az az volt, hogy hogyan hagyjuk figyelmen kívül a sértegetéseket.

Egyik nap aztán beállított a Jack, Wang Yao, és elvitte a földi pokolból egyenesen a palotába. Még nem tudta eldönteni, jobb lesz-e a palota, mint az otthona, de reménykedett benne. Néhány hónap alatt tökéletesen beilleszkedett, a koronázást megtörtént, és mindent megtanult, amit csak tudni lehetett a királyságokról.

* * *

Évek teltek el. Sok-sok év. Amennyire utálta a tényt, hogy ő lesz a királynő, annyira elégedett volt az egésszel. Visszaemlékezett, mikor még azt sem tudta, mit hogyan kell csinálni, és Yao olyan nagy türelemmel oktatta mindenre, hogy érezte, neki tényleg itt van a helye. Csak egyetlen egy helyen sandított az egész. Majdnem nyolc év alatt sem sikerült megtalálni a királyt. Ez eléggé frusztráló lett egy idő után, főleg, hogy így még a király munkája is rájuk marad. Nem volt mit tenni, amíg az órák nem döntenek, addig semmit sem csinálhattak.

Idővel még meg is szerette a feladatokkal járó dolgokat. Királynőként sokszor kellett utaznia a királyságban. Ez főleg azért tetszett neki, mert Spadeset tenger vette körül, plusz még sok kicsi sziget is hozzá tartozott. Imádott tengerre szállni, mert csak itt érezte magát igazán boldognak és szabadnak. Nem hiába, az ősei hírhedt kalózok voltak.

Jó kapcsolatokat alakított ki a többi királysággal, főleg a királynőkkel.

Queen of Hearts volt a személyes kedvence, mert bennük volt a legtöbb közös. Átjártak egymáshoz teázni, könyveket cseréltek ki és jókat beszélgettek. Kiku bár nagyon udvarias volt, vele szemben mégis felszabadult, ga csak ketten voltak.  
Queen of Diamonds egy eléggé kedves és szelíd lány. A látogatások alatt viszont Arthur megtanulta, hogy jobb, ha a lánytól tisztességes távolságot tart a bátyja, Jack of Diamonds miatt.  
Queen of Clubs gyönyörű nő volt, és mindenek előtt nagyon kedves is. Sokszor edzettek már együtt, és mindenképpen sokat beszélgettek. Bár eléggé érdekes személyiség.

Ezeken gondolkodott végig a hazafelé vezető úton. Itt ült egy lovaskocsiban, integetve kifelé, miközben a kastély felé tart a kísérettel. A tömeg körülötte még nagyobb lett, mikor megérkeztek a fővárosba, Ace-be. Nem tartotta magát a legjobb királynőnek (pofátlanság lett volna, Yaonak köszönhetett sok mindent), de az évek alatt meg tudta magát szerettetni a lakossággal és a nemességgel. A nemességgel külön gondjai támadtak, de a lakosság hamar megkedvelte.

Éppen kifelé nézegetett az ablakon, mikor a kocsi megállt. Először csak várt, hátha újra elindul, de mivel semmi sem történt, kiszállt. Ennél nagyobb hibát nem is követhetett volna el. Mikor a lába már a szilárd talajt érintette, felnézett. Egy ember állt a lovak előtt és valamit ingerülten magyarázott a testőröknek. Abban a pillanatban a tömegből valaki kiugrott eléje, kést tartva a kezében. A döbbenettől nem mozdult meg, és csak annyit hallott, hogy valaki azt kiabálja, hogy "Vigyázz!". A kés már hajszálnyira volt a szívétől, de akkor egy ismeretlen kéz kicsavarta a támadó kezéből a fegyvert, és a földre terítette. A tömeg csak állt vele együtt, majd valaki kirohant a tömegből egyenesen a megmentője mellé.

- A-alfred ..? Jól vagy ..? - kérdezte aggodalmasan, ám Arthur a hangját alig hallotta. Még jó, hogy tudott szájról olvasni. A fiú (most már Alfred) csak bólintott, majd felnézett Arthurra. A támadót átadta az őröknek majd ismét Arthur felé nézett.

- Hé, jól vagy? Eléggé rémültnek látszottál! - mondta vigyorogva, és Arthur érezte, hogy felforr a vére. Hogy merészel ez a taknyos kölyök így beszélni vele?! Hát nem tudja, hogy ki ő? Ezt persze nem mutatta ki, hiszen ő a királynő. Nem vesztheti el a fejét.

- Igen, jól vagyok. De megkérdezhetném, hogy kik vagytok?

- Én Alfred F. Jones vagyok, ő meg itt a bátyám, Matthew Williams - Arthur felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, majd jól végigmérte a két fiút. Matthewn látszott, hogy kicsit félénkebb, mint az öccse. Gyermeki arca van, kicsit lilás szemei, szőke haja, na meg persze az a kiálló kis szemben Alfred sokkal mosolygósabb, életvidámabb. Homokszőke a haja, azúrkék szemeibe pedig valami hihetetlen erőt vélt felfedezni Arthur. Neki is volt egy kiálló tincsecskéje, de messze nem olyan hosszú, mint Matthewnak. Szép, kidolgozott teste volt, és Arthur érezte, hogy simán rámondhatná, hogy jóképű. Öltözékük mind a kettejüknek teljesen átlagos volt. Alfrednek világoskék ing és sötétbarna nadrág, Matthewnak fehér ing és sötétkék nadrág.

- Örülök a találkozásnak. Szerintem nekem nem kell bemutatkoznom - a két fiú csak sokatmondóan bólintott, majd Arthur a kocsi felé intett. - Kérlek szálljatok be.

Alfred arca azonnal felragyogott, Matthew viszont rémültnek látszott, majd a bátyjára nézett kérdőn, aki csak vigyorgott rá, így a végén ő is elmosolyodott. Arthur beszállt a kocsiba, a két fiú pedig rögtön követte őt. Az ajtó mögöttük becsukódott, és ők újra elindultak. Egy ideig csak némán nézték egymást, majd végül Arthur törte meg a csendet.

- Először is, meg szeretném köszönni, hogy megmentettél, Alfred. Nagyon hálás vagyok érte.

- Szívesen! Egy hősnek ez a dolga! - Arthur önkéntelenül is mosolyra húzta a száját. Hős. Hősök nem léteznek.

- Elnézést kérek felség a viselkedéséért. Ő mindig ilyen. - mondta Matthew, és Arthur csak bólintott.

- Akkor, ha nem bánjátok, amíg megérkezünk a palotába szeretnélek jobban megismerni titeket.

- Persze, hogy nem! - mondta vidáman, majd a testvérére nézett. - Én az amerikai kerületből származok, Matt pedig a kanadaiból. A szüleink egymásba szerettek és lényegében egymás mellett nőttünk föl. Itt lakunk már egy ideje ... már vagy tíz éve.

- A szüleitek biztos büszkék lesznek rátok, ha hazamentek - a két fiú erre lesütötte a fejét. Arthur érezte, hogy valami rosszat mondott.

- A szüleink ... a szüleink a legutóbbi járványban meghaltak. - suttogta végül Alfred. Arthur csak nézte őket.

- Elnézést. Nem tudtam. Kérem felejtsétek el. - Alfred azonnal felkapta a fejét, és Arthur szemeibe nézett.

- Oh, nem baj! Igazán ... nem tudhattad ... a királyság működése biztos sok idődbe telik, ilyenekre nem juthat időd ...

- Alfred! - kiáltott egy fel Matthew, majd Arthur hűvös tekintetével találkozott. Matthew megrémült, és megszorította Alfred kezét. A csend kezdett már terhelőnek tűnni mind a két fél számára. Arthur kinézett az ablakon, és nyugodt, ám éles hangon megszólalt.

- Sok időmet elveszi, de mindig is törődtem a népemmel. Már csak magam miatt is. De a betegségekről nem én tehetek, és nem tarthatom számon kinek a kije halt meg a járványokban.

A kocsi belsejét csak az ablakokon beszűrődő csöppnyi fény világította meg valamennyire. A félhomályban viszont Arthur smaragdzöld szemei világítottak. Alfred mindannyiszor beleveszett a látványba.

A kocsi hirtelen megállt, az ajtó pedig kinyit. Arthur kiszállt, és gyors léptekkel ment előre, hátra sem nézve, hogy követi-e őt a két fiú. Alfredék döbbenten néztek körbe, mikor meglátták a hatalmas palotát. Még sohasem látták ilyen közelről. Hat hatalmas tornya volt, és egy tíz méter magas kőfal vette körül. Maga az épület sötétkék volt, a tornyok teteje pedig lila. A legmagasabb torony tetején lobogott büszkén a királyság zászlaja.

Miután észrevették, hogy lemaradtak a királynőtől, gyors léptekkel, a szemüket folyamatosan a palotán tartva utolérték. A hatalmas fémkapuk kitárultak, és betekintést nyertek a palota belsejébe. Ha eddig gyönyörűnek és csodálatosnak vélték a palotát, akkor ez még rátett egy lapáttal. A padló, a falak és a mennyezet mind fehéres-kékes márványból készült, a csillárok pedig gyémántból. Amint beléptek az előtérbe, a Kirkland és a Wang család címerével találkoztak. Arthur visszafordult, és elmosolyodott azon a tényen, hogy a két fiú kikerekedett szemekkel bámulja a tágas termet. Neki is ez volt az első reakciója.

Amikor Arthur látta, hogy már figyelnek rá, intett a fejével, hogy kövessék. Alfredék elindultak, de egy szolga a nehéz holmik cipelése közben majdnem elesett, de Alfred ezt még időben észrevette, és fél kézzel felemelte a több kilós csomagokat. Arthur meglepődve nézte, Matthew pedig csak biccentett. A szolga megköszönte, majd odébbállt. Egy szintén hatalmas terembe érkeztek, amelynek a közepén egy hosszú ebédlőasztal díszelgett. Egy ajtó volt a terem másik végén, amit Matthewék a konyhának gondoltak. Arthur helyet foglalt, és ők is követték a példáját. Nem sokat kellett várniuk, az ebéd hamarosan megérkezett. Végig csöndben ettek, egészen addig, amíg a főfogást ki nem hozták. Arthur egy kicsit sótlannak érzete az ételt, de nem szólt semmit.

- Ez egy kicsit sótlan, meg egy kis vanília még finomabbá tette volna - suttogta Matthew inkább a levesnek, mint a teremben ülőknek. Arthur egy pillanatra felkapta a tekintetét, majd újra lenézett. Remek ötlete támadt.

Megvárta, amíg mind a ketten befejezik az étkezést, majd mikor fel akartak állni, nemes egyszerűséggel leintette őket, mire visszaültek a helyükre. Kérdőn néztek a királynőre.

- Mivel megmentettétek az életemet, és láttam, hogy van bennetek valami, ami a palota javára válhat, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy felfogadlak titeket, mint alkalmazottakat. Itt lakhattok a palotában, de csak akkor, ha elfogadjátok a munkát. - Alfred és Matthew egyszerre kapta föl a fejét a hallottakra.

- És milyen munka lenne az? - kérdezték egyszerre. "Látszik, hogy együtt nőttek fel." - gondolta magában Arthur.

- Matthew, látom neked van ízlésed az ételekhez. Gondolom tudsz főzni, igaz? - Matthew csak biccentett. - Akkor lennél a szakácsom? - egy sokkal határozottabb biccentést kapott válaszul.

- Alfred, a reflexeid jók, és nagyon erős is vagy, ami a szolgával való találkozásnál világossá vált számomra. Arra gondoltam, hogy neked tökéletesen megfelelne a testőri munka. Elvállalod?

- Igen! Ezerszer is igen! Igaz, Matthie? - Alfred majd kiugrott a bőréből. Arthur felállt, és mosolygós arccal megszólalt.

- Akkor üdvözöllek titeket a Kingdom of Spades kastélyában!

* * *

M: Első fejezet ... Végreee! xD Ez lesz az első hosszabb terjedelmű fanficem, úgyhogy a kommenteket nagyon szívesen fogadom~


	2. Chapter 2

- Elnézést, de megmondaná felség, hogy mégis hová megyünk? - kérdezte megszeppenve Matthew a kis csapat háta mögött. Egy hosszú márványfolyosón ballagtak, jobb oldalukon festmények díszelegtek az egész ország területéről, a bal oldalon pedig üvegfal volt. Elől a Queen of Spades ment, mögötte pedig Alfred. A királynő visszanézés nélkül felelt.

- Mivel elfogadtátok az ajánlatomat, ahogy már mondtam, itt fogtok lakni a palotában. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy egy szobában szeretnétek élni, vagy legyen külön szobátok?

- Egy szoba is elég nekünk! - közölte vigyorogva Alfred. Arthur titokban elmosolyodott a kijelentésén. Nem tudta miért, de ez a fiú minden mozzanatával, szavával képes őt mosolyra bírni. Ami ritka jelenség volt, ezt az egész palota tudta. De ezen kívül felettébb idegesített is. A szíve gyorsan ver, az arca pedig kivörösödik, hacsak belenéz abba az azúrkék szemekre, és megpillantja a fiú édes mosolyát. Nem lehet más. csak idegesség, igaz?

Néhány kanyar után végül elérték a célt. Egy szépen kifaragott faajtó előtt álltak. Arthur kitárta az ajtót, majd belépett. Félre állt, és hagyta, hogy a két fiú csillogó szemekkel bámészkodjon. A szoba elég nagy volt két embernek, benne két egyszemélyes ágy, mellettük lámpával ellátott éjjeli szekrény. Az ajtóval szemben két üvegajtó található, amely kivezet egy tágas erkélyre, az ággyal szemben pedig a fürdőszoba, két tükrös-szekrény, valamint négy polcnyi könyv sorakozott. A padlót úgy, mint a többi szobát, eredeti perzsa szőnyeg borította, a függöny pedig selyemből volt.

Az egész szoba halvány fényben úszott, a levegő friss volt, Alfredék pedig kirohantak az erkélyre. A látvány gyönyörű volt, talán az egyik legszebb kilátást kapták a palotában. Bár ezt Arthur sosem fogja bevallani. Keresztbe tett kézzel álldogált az ajtó mellett, és figyelte Matthewékat.

- Azt hiszem, most magatokra hagylak. Majd küldök be néhány felszolgálót, hogy vezessen körbe titeket. Reggel nyolckor kell felkeljetek ahhoz, hogy mindennel elkészüljetek. A reggeli kilenctől fél tizenegyig van, ezalatt Matthew, neked a konyhában kell lenned. Alfred, te pedig a dolgozó szobám elé jössz, és megvársz engem előtte. Hogy mi lesz a feladatotok, azt ma Yao megmondja. - ezzel kiment az ajtón, palástja finoman meglebbent a hátán.

Matthew óvatosan betette az ajtót, majd öccse felé nézett, aki már az egyik ágyon feküdt, mindkét kezével a feje alatt.

- Matthieee! Ezt el sem hiszem! - pattant fel törökülésbe. - Itt vagyunk a palotában ember!

- Ha neked csak a palota számítana - sóhajtott, és leült az ágy szélére. - de itt van a drága királynőd is, nem igaz?

- Igen, de ... hiába lettem a személyes testőre ... ő akkor is a királynő. Köztünk nem lehet semmi. - szomorúan ránézett a testvérére, aki egy kicsit megsajnálta. Matthew halványan elmosolyodott, és az egyik kezét rátette Alfred vállára.

- Ezt még nem tudhatod. Meg aztán, nem hiszem, hogy közömbös lenne irántad.

- Ugyan már! Akkora nagy szakadék van közöttünk. Ráadásul tuti, hogy nem emlékszik rám.

- Igazad lehet. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki úgy őrzi azt az emléket, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Még szép, hogy nem emlékszik rád. - suttogta, majd fölállt, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt.

Alfred küldött neki egy "na most meghalsz" nézést, majd amikor meghallotta, hogy megnyitotta a csapot, visszadőlt az eredeti pozíciójába. Visszaemlékezett a mai napon történtekre, és ahogy gondolkozott, lassan elaludt. Álma központjában a királynő volt, és az hét évvel ezelőtti események.

* * *

_Alfred épp a fát vágta kint az udvarukon. Egy sötét erdő mellett laktak kis házukban, együtt a szüleivel és a testvérével. Most mind a hárman elmentek a városba, hogy megvegyék a szükséges dolgokat. Ő otthon maradt, mert nem szerette a nyüzsgős várost. Már lemenőben volt a nap, mikor megpillantott egy szőke hajú, zöld szemű gyereket az erdőben bóklászni. Látszott az öltözékén, hogy nemes családból származott, de olyan elveszettnek tűnt, hogy Alfred megsajnálta, és odafutott hozzá. A fiú egy kicsit megijedt, de látván, hogy végre találkozott valakivel, megenyhült. _

_- Szia! - szólította meg Alfred, mikor mellé ért - Alfred vagyok, eltévedtél? - a fiú meglepetten állt mellette, és nem tudta, hogy mit válaszoljon. Végül csak bólintott. Alfred közelebb hajolt hozzá, és kék szemeivel a másik zöld tekintetébe nézett. Orruk majdnem összeért, a másik lélegzetét tökéletesen érezték a bőrükön. _

_- É-én ... - sóhajtott - eltévedtem. Megmondanád, merre van a kastély? - Alfred elvigyorodott, majd karon fogta a fiút és a ház kapuja elé húzta. _

_- Hé! Egy kicsit finomabban, idióta! - kiabálta kissé mérgesen. Alfred nem nézett vissza, csak tovább rohant a kertkapu felé. Ott megállt, kinyitotta a kaput, és elindultak a város felé. Egy ideig csöndben mendegéltek, de végül a fiú megszólalt. _

_- Köszönöm. - suttogta halkan, szinte alig hallhatóan. Kicsit bele is pirult, de elfordult, így Alfred nem láthatta az arcát. Alfred elmosolyodott, majd lágy hangon megkérdezte. _

_-Szívesen. Egy hősnek csak ez a dolga! _

_- Idióta. - vágott durcás képet. _

_- Mert? - kérdezte meghökkenve. _

_- Hősök. Hősök nem léteznek. Ha léteznének, engem már rég meg kellett volna menteniük. _

_- Eh? _

_- ... Mindegy. Ne is törődj te ezzel. - sütötte le a fejét, és végig az utat fixírozta a szemeivel. Nyugtalan csönd telepedett le rájuk. _

_- Még nem is mutatkoztál be. - szólalt meg végül, rá sem nézve a mellette ballagóra. Ő felkapta a fejét csodálkozásában, majd ő is a távolba nézett Alfreddel együtt. _

_- Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. - a név hallatára Al felkapta a fejét, és bocsánatkérő tekintettel nézett Arthurra. _

_- E-elnézést f-felség! - torpant meg és hajolt meg Arthur előtt. Arthur pontosan ettől félt. _

_- Ne hajolj meg, megértetted? - egyik kezével felemelte Alfred állát, így egyesen állásba kényszerítette. Óráknak tűnő másodpercekig csak álltak és nézték egymást, a szemkontaktust sosem szakították meg. Alfred végül elnézett, és az út mentén megpillantott egy kék rózsabokrot. Spades nemzeti virága. Gyorsan leszakított egyett, letérdelt elé, és odanyújtotta a virágot. Arthur arca egy érett paradicsoméhoz hasonlított, a virágot hezitálva fogadta el. A kék rózsa épp ereje teljében volt, szirmai szép nagyok voltak, színe Alfred szemére emlékeztette Arthurt. A rózsát odatartotta az arcához, és belélegezte az illatát. Alfred végül felállt, és megölelte. Arthur meglepettségében még levegőhöz jutni sem tudott, de miután feldolgozta a történteket, félénken, de visszaölelt. Abban a pillanatban kiáltások hallatszottak. Arthur felismerte a hangokat, és gyorsan elhúzódott. _

_- S-sajnálom, de most mennem kell. Azt hiszem rám találtak - nézett a hangok irányába. Alfred arcán tökéletesen látszott a szomorúság, de ezt megpróbálta elrejteni egy hamis mosollyal. Arthur ezt észrevette, majd a zsebébe túrt és elővett néhány aranytallért. Kinyújtotta a kezét és Alfred tenyerébe tette azokat, majd jó szorosan megölelte. _

_- Köszönöm. - suttogta megint. - Fogd ezeket azért, mert rendes voltál velem. Majd még találkozunk, efelől biztosíthatlak. Alfred kikerekedett szemekkel nézett maga elé, majd amilyen gyorsan jött az ölelés, olyan gyorsan is tűnt el. Már csak egy lobogó palástot látott, ahogy eltűnik a szeme elől, beleveszve a lenyugvó napba. _

_A rózsa még mindig a kezében volt._


	3. Chapter 3

- Alfred ... Alfred ébredj! - suttogta Matthew, miközben Alfred vállát rángatta. Alfred lassacskán kinyitotta szemét. A halvány fények, amelyek a függönyön beszűrődtek, bántották a szemét, így hunyorított egyet és magára húzta a takarót tiltakozásképpen.

Matthew egy kicsikét elgondolkodott a testvére gyerekes gondolkodási módján, aztán egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lábujjhegyen odaosont az ágy végéhez, és egy gyors mozdulattal lerántotta a takarót a hétalvóról. A takaró melegségének eltűnése ülőhelyzetbe kényszerítette Alfredet, és már egy pikáns megjegyzés volt a nyelve hegyén, amikor meghallotta a türelmes kopogásokat az ajtón. Kérdőn Matt fele nézett, aki csak intett neki, ezzel jelezve, hogy már egy ideje ez megy.

- Meddig aludtam? - kérdezte suttogva.

- Csak néhány órát. - tátogta vissza Matthew.

Felismerésképpen villámgyorsan kipattant az ágyból, megigazította a haját (bár azt a kis felálló tincset sosem tudta megszelídíteni), majd gyorsan kinyitotta az ajtót. Egy férfi állt előtte, nemesei öltözetben.

- Jó napot, aru. Wang Yao vagyok, a Jack of Spades. Queen of Spades parancsára én foglak titeket körbevezetni és megmutatni a feladatotokat, aru.

A két fiú csak bólintott, majd elindultak a Jack után. Ahogy járkáltak a nagy épületben, Yao folyamatosan magyarázott, vagy mutogatott. A palotát végül sikerült körbejárniuk és megismerniük röpke három óra alatt. A végére már egy kicsit fáradtak voltak, de épp a dolgozószobájából kijövő Queen bearanyozta Alfred napját. Arthur csak bólintott egyet Yaonak, majd a két fiúhoz fordult.

- Ha már ennél a részlegnél tartotok, az azt jelenti, hogy már láttátok a palotát, nem?

- Igen! - mondták megint egyszerre.

- Már csak a munkájukkal járó feladatok megismerése hiányzik. De hamar készen leszünk, aru.

- Jó, rendben - bólintott - én a szobámban leszek, ha kellek. Fárasztó nap volt a mai, ráadásul a holnapi börtönlátogatás nem fog a legjobban menni, úgy hogy ki kell pihennem magam. - azzal elköszönt és már a úton is volt a szobája felé.

- Mi ez a börtön cuccos? - kérdezte Alfred. Yao csak sóhajtott egyet.

- Akitől ma megvédted Arthurt, ahhoz fog majd holnap menni. Ki kell vizsgálni az ügyet, aru.

- Jah ... é'tem. - bólogatott kicsit sem meggyőzően. Aggodalmasan nézett a folyosó felé, amin éppen elment Arthur.

- Ne aggódj, te is vele leszel. Te vagy a testőre, nem?

- De de! - derült jobb kedvre. Matthew csak a háttérből figyelte öccse kitörő lelkesedését. - És mondcsak ... öm ...

- Szólítsál csak Yaonak, aru.

- Oh, rendben! Sz'al ... te akkor a kínai kerületből vagy?

- Igen, aru.

- És már régóta ismered Art- a királynőt? - Csak egy bólintást kapott válaszul. - És nem változott meg a viselkedése az elmúlt időben? - Yao erre a kérdésre nem számított, ám egy kis gondolkozás után őszintén válaszolt.

- Ami azt illeti ... aru ... Ma egy kicsivel boldogabb volt, mint az előző hat évben. Eddig mindig komoly volt és érzelemmentes. Viszont a mai napon már láttam mosolyogni, ami legutóbb akkor történt, mikor körülbelül hét évvel ezelőtt a városban volt és eltévedt. - Matthew és Alfred is döbbenten egymásra néztek.

- És .. és nem volt nála véletlenül egy kék rózsa? - kérdezte remegő hanggal Alfred. Szeretett volna hinni Yaonak. Szerette volna, ha Arthur nem felejtette el volna őt.

- De .. igen. De ezt te honnan tudod, aru? - Alfred nem válaszolt, helyette megfogta Matt vállait és jó erősen elkezdte rángatni, hogy félő volt, hogy Matthew beleüti a fejét a mögötte lévő falba.

- Hallodhallodhallodhallod? Emlékszik még rám! - kiabálta az amúgy is fülsüketítő hangján. Yao csak nézett, és valami olyasmit tátogott maga elé, hogy "Te voltál?", aztán, mint aki mindentudó, elkuncogta magát.

_Ez érdekesnek ígérkezik. Megnézem, mit tehetek ez ügyben. Talán Kiku tud segíteni._ - gondolta magában Yao.

- A-alfred! Állj már le az Isten szerelmére! - próbált kiabálni Matthew is, de hát neki nem jött össze. - Az, hogy nem volt boldog azóta, nem feltétlenül jelenti azt, hogy még mindig emlékszik rád. - Alfred erre abbahagyott minden eddigi tevékenységét, fejét pedig lehajtotta. - Jaj ... Al ... én nem úgy-

- Tudom. - vágott közbe. Yaot és Matthewt is meglepte Alfred hirtelen komolysága. - De ezen változtatni fogok, és megmutatom neki, hogy hősök igenis léteznek!

A másik kettő már boldogabban bólintott, majd Yao intett nekik, hogy kövessék. Matthewnak és Alfrednek is megmutatta a teendőit, és elégedett volt a két fiú gyors teljesítményével. Alfred közben halkan megfogadta, hogy mindent megtesz azért, hogy Arthurnak bebizonyítsa, hogy hősök igenis léteznek, és ő egyike ezeknek az embereknek. Más indok is rejtőzött mélyen a szívében, de ezt még nem tartotta tanácsosnak. Meg kell várnia, mit fog hozzászólni Arthur. Bár Matthew szerint eléggé egyértelmű lesz.

- Te, Alfred. - a megszólított feléje nézett, miközben ketten ballagtak vissza a szobájuk felé - szerinted képesek leszünk a feladatainkat rendesen elvégezni? Mármint, úgy értem, hogy még sohasem kellett ilyen komoly dolgokat elvégeznünk, és nagy a teher. Legalábbis szerintem. - Alfred csak hallgatott, majd rövid gondolkozás után vidáman megszólalt.

- Még szép! Miért nem tudnánk megcsinálni? Szeretjük ezt az országot, így szeretjük a palotát is és a benne élőket! - vigyorgott, és Matthew készült valami olyat mondani, hogy "De valakit azért még jobban szeretsz, nem?", de rájött, hogy csak olajat tenne a tűzre, és Alfred lelkizéséhez most semmi kedve nem volt.

- Rendben. - sóhajtott Matthew és kinyitotta az ajtót - A többit majd holnap megbeszéljük, jó? Fáradt vagyok, és veled ellentétben nem aludtam délután.

- Hé, én csak sziesztáztam! Talán az is baj? - vetett egy gyerekesen durcás képet, mire Matt csak leintette, átöltözött és befészkelte magát a jó meleg takaró alá. Alfred körbenézett és meglátta a holnapi ruháikat csendben pihenni a székek háttámláján.

_Gyorsak. Gyorsan dolgoznak. Ki kell hoznom magamból a legjobbat, hogy megmutassam Arthurnak milyen is lettem hét év alatt._

Lekapcsolta a lámpát majd ő is elment lefürödni. Körülbelül tíz perc múlva már az ágyában gondolkozott azon, hogy miért is szeretné Arthur annyira. Rájött, hogy ő volt az egyetlen az életében, aki színt tudott hozni azzal a kevéske kis idővel, amit együtt töltöttek. A ragyogó smaragdjai már az első pillanattól fogva rabul ejtették. Bár nem tudta, hogy működni fog-e a terve, de abban biztos volt, hogy legalább megéri megkockáztatni. Legalábbis neki igen.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur levetette magát az ágyra. Már késő este volt, és egész nap dolgozott. Király nélkül nehéz és sok a feladatuk, mind neki, mind a Jacknek.

_Minél hamarabb meg kéne találni a királyt. Ez így nem állapot._ - gondolta, majd oldalra nézett, egyenesen a szobája ajtajára. Nem tudta elfelejteni azokat az azúrkék szemeket, ahogy csillogtak a naplementében. Hét éve. Hét kerek éve, hogy nem láthatta azt a szempárt. És most lehet, hogy itt vannak előtte. Ha ő tényleg az az Alfred, ha ő tényleg az ő Alfrede, akkor ... Megrázta a fejét. Az ilyen gondolatokat jobb elfelejteni. Úgy kell tenni, mintha semmi sem történne. Hisz ha megtalálják a királyt, neki majd őt kell szolgálnia és szeretnie. Az órák mindig úgy választják a királyt és a királynőt, hogy szerelmesek legyenek egymásba. Ez pedig nem fog változni akkor sem, ha ők ketten esetleg összejönnek.

- Mi a baj Arthur, mi bánt? - kérdezte egyik kis tündérkéje. Szép, fűzöld ruha volt rajta, aranyló tincseit pedig szabadon hagyta. Zöld szemei ugyanúgy világítottak, mint Arthurnak.

- Semmi. Igazán semmi, Evelin. Csak ... megint kezdem megutálni ezt az átkozott királynős dolgot.

- Jaj, Arthur ... - repült hozzá, és a vállára szállva simogatni kezdte. - Tudod jól, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Az órák téged választottak, mert úgy érzik, hogy te képes erre a feladatra.

- És ha nem vagyok rá képes? Ha talán tévedtek? Mond, Evelin, akkor mit csinálok? - kérdezte bánattól csillogó szemekkel. Evelin felsóhajtott.

- Képes vagy rá. Bízz az órában, hiszen ezért látsz olyanokat, amiket más nem. De, ugye tudod, Arthur, hogy én tudom, hogy mi bánt téged igazából. Nem érzed magad alkalmasnak a feladatra Alfred miatt, igaz? Bár csak alig ismeritek egymást, de szerelem volt első látásra, nem igaz? - kicsit gonosz módon felkuncogott. Arthur csak felhorkant.

- Még hogy én? Na ne röhögtess - legyezte el a válláról - Én a királyomat kell szeressem. Ő nem a királyom. - nézett mélyen a szemeibe.

- Arthur ... Cöh, cöh, cöh ... - mondta lemondó hangon - Csak bízz bennünk, és a varázslatban, oké? Akkor minden rendbe jön. - Arthur már épp mondani akart valamit, de Evelin félbe szakította - Csinálj úgy, mint régen. Viszont, ami a legfontosabb, hogy beszélgessél Alfreddel, és mindeközben érezd jól magad. Más nem számít, oké? - mosolyodott el, ahogy látta Arthur arckifejezését megenyhülni. Arthur válaszul csak bólintott.

- Köszönöm a tanácsokat. Majd valahogy meghálálom.

- Nem kell! Csak csináld azt amit mondtam, és a varázslat a te oldaladon lesz! Hihi, már alig várom! - lelkendezett, és perdült-fordult a saját tengelye körül.

- Mit vársz te ennyire? - kacagott fel ő is, mikor látta, hogy elszédült, és alig bír a levegőben maradni. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és megfogta a csöppnyi leányzót, aki belesimult a tenyerébe.

- Majd meglátod. - Arthur erre megforgatta a szemeit, majd letette az ablakpárkányra Evelint, és kinyitotta az ablakot.

- Ha nem, hát nem. - vont egyszerűen vállat - Most viszont már szeretnék lefeküdni, mert kimerült vagyok. Úgyhogy, ha lennél olyan szíves - szemeivel a kinyitott ablak felé nézett. Evelin bólintott, majd integetve távozott.

Visszaintett, vett egy gyors zuhanyt, majd lefeküdt. Félálomban volt, mikor kopogásokat hallott. Felült, megtörölte a szemét, lassan felkelt és az ajtóhoz ballagott. Halkan kinyitotta az ajtót

- Oh, bocsánat Arthur, nem gondoltam, hogy alszol. - szólt Yao, miközben Arthur intett neki, hogy jöjjön beljebb.

- Semmi, semmi. Ma jöttem, és ezernyi dolgom volt, ráadásul az az átkozott merénylet miatt most rohadt sok papírmunkám van. - közölte még álmosan, majd visszaült az ágy szélére. Yao az egyik széken foglalt helyet.

- Értem, aru. És még egyszer bocsánat.

- Nem kell többször bocsánatot kérned. - mondta - És, mi van a két ujjonccal?

- Hm ... - gondolkozott el - Értelmesnek tűnnek, főleg Matthew. Alfred egy kicsivel nehezebb felfogású, de a lelkesedése ott van. Mind a ketten értik a dolgukat, aru.

- Az jó - bólintott - Akkor minden rendben.

- Miért, valami baj van? - húzta föl a szemöldökét Yao. Arthurban felforrt a vér, miközben Evelin tanácsára gondolt. Majd később megfogadja őket. Most túlságosan fáradt a vallomásokhoz.

- N-nem ... nincs semmi. - mondta végül, vakargatva a fejét - Mindegy. Nem számít. Felejtsük el.

- Arthur ... tudom, hogy mi jár a fejedben ... ha esetleg ...

- Azt mondtam felejtsük el! - kiabálta, majd az ajtó felé mutatott lehajtott fejjel. - Ezt most abba kell hagyni. Most.

- Arthur. Engem nem érdekel, mit csinálsz szabad idődben, de az igenis érdekel, hogy mit gondolsz. Társak vagyunk, már vagy nyolc éve, te is tudsz rólam mindent, és fordítva, aru. Nem rossz amire gondolsz. Neked is kell egy kis kikapcsolódás. A szerelem pedig segít ebben.

- De én nem-

- De igen, aru. Nem vagyok vak. Ameddig a király nem jelenik meg, addig mindegy, nem?

- NEM! Épp ez a baj, hát nem érted?! Ha a király megjelenik, én beleszeretek, bármilyen is legyen! Ez a varázslat, Yao, ez ellen nem tudok tenni semmit. De ... akkor ha mégis ... ha mégis lenne köztünk valami Alfreddel ... akkor neki a szívét összetörném, és tudom, hogy megbánnám ... - folyamatosan a padlót nézte, a levegővétele felgyorsult, szemei kidülledtek. _Ezt most kell abbahagyni, mielőtt még bárki is megsérülne lelkileg._ - Kérlek, Yao, hagyj most magamra.

- Ahogy akarod - állt fel, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt. - Csak a végén nehogy rosszul döntsél, aru.

- Nem arról vagyok híres, hogy rossz döntéseket hozok, nem gondolod?

- Hm. - és már ki is ment, maga mögött lágyan betéve az ajtót.

- Idióta. - morgolódott magában, de inkább magának mondta, mint Yaonak. - Nincs mit tenni. - azzal visszamászott a takarója alá és próbált újra elaludni.

* * *

Másnap reggel enyhe fejfájással ébredt. _Pedig nem is ittam tegnap. _A nap csak halványan sütött keresztül a lila függönyökön. Arthur körbenézett. Az egyet pillanat, amikor egyedül lehet, és élvezheti a csöndet. Visszadőlt az ágyára, és a plafont kezdte nézegetni.

Vagy tíz perc után megunta a plafon látványát, lefürdött majd felöltözött. Már az ajtóban állt, mikor visszatekintett, az ablakhoz sétált és kinyitotta az ablakot. Egy kis fénycsík repült be és lágyan leszállt Arthur jobb vállára. Arthur halványan elmosolyodott, mire a kis csöppség megszólalt.

- Jó reggelt! Hogy aludtál? Megfogadtad a tanácsomat? - kérdezte lelkesen.

- Neked is. Egy kisebb fejfájással ébredtem, de ezen kívül jól. Ami a tanácsot illeti ... Hagyjuk, jó? Adjatok egy kis időt. - Evelin kifejezése szomorúbb lett, de megértően bólintott, majd az idő hátralevő részében meg sem szólalt. Miközben a kert fele igyekezett, szerencséjére senkivel sem találkozott, így egymagában tudott leülni a kert közepében lévő fehér díszesen padra és az előtte lévő kis szintén fehér asztalra pedig Evelin szállt rá. Arthur a pad mögött lévő kék rózsákat nézte szüntelenül.

_Ezt abból a kék rózsából ültettem. Olyan gyönyörűek lettek._ A kert maga is Arthur ötlete volt. Egy kisebb ajtó vezet be, és a vár erős falai veszik körbe a tágas helyet. Az ajtón kívül egyetlen egy kijárat van: az erdő. A kert mellett ugyanis még egy erdő is van, benne pedig egy csapóajtó. Egyedül Arthur tudja, hol van.

Amit viszont rajta kívül még más is tudott, az az a titkos lejárat volt a palota alaksorába, amely már évszázadok óta helyet adott a Tree of Spadesnek. Egy különleges fa, különleges megbízatással. A fa koronáján nem szokványos dolgok teremnek. Azon fáj ugyanis Kingdom of Spades jövőbeli uralkodóinak órái találhatók meg. A vezetés tagjai (a Jack, a Queen és a King) engedélyezettek csak, hogy belépjenek oda. Ha a fa alá állva hallasz egy kattogást, az azt jelenti, hogy az órák döntöttek. Ez persze addig nem lehetséges, ameddig ők meg nem hallnak. Ha meg mind a három poszt üres, egy óra megjelenik a kiválasztottnak, aki így elsőként töltheti be a tisztségét. Utána neki kell a másik két óra kattogásának megjelenéséig a fára vigyáznia.

Az órák egyszerűen működnek. A sok ezer órából mindig csak az kezd el kattogni, amelyik a következő uralkodónak a személyes órája. A hátára fel van írva a személy neve, valamint a titulusa. A titulust mindig csak egy kezdőbetűvel jelzi: K-mint King; Q-mint Queen; és J-mint Jack. Az órákban különleges varázslat van jelen, és mindig csak olyan embereket választ ki, akik együtt tudnak működni. A King és a Queen között viszont különleges kapcsolat van. Őket az óra a szerelem alapján is választhatja.

A titulusok viszont nemtől függetlenek. A király is lehet nő, és a királynő is lehet férfi. Ez nem akadályoz meg semmit, manapság pedig már az egynemű házasságokkal sincs semmi baja az embereknek. Nekik csak egy a lényeg: az uralkodó jó fej legyen.

Miközben ezeket az információkra gondolt, észrevette, hogy az idő már hét fele járhat.

- Ideje munkához látni - állt fel egy sóhajt kíséretében. Evelin felé nézett. - Te is jössz?

- Nem. Most nem. Gyűlés lesz most nálunk, és muszáj részt vegyek rajta. - Arthur megértően bólintott, majd Evelin hangtalanul elrepült. A dolgozó szobája felé tartott, és mikor odaért, Alfred várta már őt az ajtó mellett.

- Jó reggelt, felség! - vigyorogta. Arthur kicsit meglepődött.

- Neked is. Te meg mit keresel itt? Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondtam, hogy nyolcra gyere a dolgozószobám elé.

- Hát az úgy volt ... - vakargatta a tarkóját és elbökött az egyik folyosó felé, ahol Yao ment el néhány perce -Yao azt mondta, hogy korán szoktál kelni, és általában már hétkor itt van, szóval ... gondoltam felkelek. - egyet ásított a magyarázat után, mire Arthur csak megforgatta a szemét.

- Idióta. Nyugodtan visszafeküdhetsz. Most nem kellesz. - elment Alfred mellett és benyitott a dolgozóba. Alfred követte.

- De ...

- Nincs semmi de.

- Olyan zsémbes vagy! Miért kell ilyennek lenned? - kérdezte megsértődötten. Ő azért van itt, hogy védje Arthurt! Nem fogja őt csak így itt hagyni az első napján!

- Tessék?! - csattant fel hirtelen Arthur, ami egy kissé megijesztette a fiút. Nem volt hozzászokva Arthur másodpercenként változó hangulatához. Pedig Yao sok mindenre figyelmeztette. - Miért lennék én zsémbes?! És hova tűnt a magázódás?! Tudd, hogy kivel beszélsz! - üvöltött rá.

- E-elnézést felség. - sütötte le a fejét Alfred. Nem ez a jó taktika, ha jóban akar lenni a királynéval. _Talán egy kicsit többet akarok, mint jóban lenni vele_ - tette hozzá magában, kicsit pironkodva. Esélyt adott az esélytelennek. Szerette volna, hogy Arthur legalább egy kicsit kedvelje. Legalább a múlt miatt. Legalább miatta.

Arthur látva Alfred szomorúságát, megenyhült és kevésbé irritáltan megszólalt.

- Ha nem akarsz elmenni - sóhajtott, mire Alfred felkapta a fejét - akkor itt maradhatsz. Csak ... csak légy csendben és szólj, ha nyolc óra van.

- Igenis! - kiáltotta örömében. Arthur elmosolyodott, de úgy, hogy a fiú ne lássa. Majd elővette az aznapi munkáját és elkezdett dolgozni. Alfred kicsit unta magát, de amikor Arthur arcára nézett, és látta azt a hihetetlen koncentrálást kiülni az arcára, azonnal megenyhült.

_ Biztos nehéz lehet neki. Bárcsak ... bárcsak én lennék a király._ Lehajtotta a fejét az asztalra, majd elaludt. Az utolsó kép az volt, hogy Arthur csillogó szemekkel ránéz, és halványan elmosolyodik.

* * *

AN: Végre kész ez is~ Remélem elég hosszú lett és tetszik nektek! Ígérem mostantól próbálom felpörgetni az eseményeket, de szeretném, ha a dolgok szép lassan mennének, mert akkor szerintem érthetőbb lesz az egész felállás~

Alfiet azért sajnáltam ... nem akartam, hogy Arthur leüvöltse a fejét De olyannyira tipikus Arthur kirohanása, hogy muszáj volt xD Don't worry Alfred, be happy xD A köviben már több szerepe lesz Alfrednek, ezt megígérem. És persze több lesz Arthur húzódzkodása is Meg a UsUk momentekről sem szabad megfeledkezni~

Jövő hét szombaton lesz a kövi friss, ha minden úgy megy, ahogy szeretném. Addig is bye~


End file.
